


Monster and Angel

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: My second actually Attempt, Not really good, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Jo and Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster and Angel

A Monster, that's what I was.

A Killer who lived in a world of darkness.

You were an Angel who gave off a blinding light.

You lead me out of the darkness.

Into a world where I wasn't just a killer.

Where I was a part of a family.

You are my light.

My Angel.

My Meg.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to do something for the burst Angel fandom Which by the way really needs more fans. If you don't like the show or my attempt at poetry which isn't my stonge suit. Don't read it.


End file.
